The Longest Day
by Crazylegs12
Summary: RPF Heather struggles to understand why Naya has suddenly given her the cold shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

Saw you screaming but no one can hear. You always feel ashamed that someone could be that important that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you. When it's over, when it's gone you almost wish you could have all that bad stuff back so that you could have the good.

It just another day. Another fight to make it through the day without falling apart. The fight is fresh in her head. She rolls over expecting a warm body and is met with nothing but cold air. It just makes everything real and the tears begin to fall down her face.

She keeps telling herself she has to pull herself together. Today was the day she was going to get her girl back she was going to tell her everything she should have told her all along. In the shower she lets the shower overtake her while she recalls what got her to this point of breaking down like she's never broken before.

The night before.

"_You are so beautiful baby." The blonde whispers against the brunette's neck well kissing just the right spot knowing full well what affect it would have on the girl._

"_Mmm you know I hate when you do that Heather. You can't hold my next actions against me. You started it." The Latina looks into her best friends deep blue eyes wondering how she got so lucky to have her in her life. She gets this devilish look in her eyes and attacks the blonde with tickles._

"_Nayaaaaaaaaaaa. Stop! This is not what I thought you would respond with." At least that's what Naya thought the blonde had said it was really hard to hear her through the giggles. She loved seeing her laugh and smile and cry and breath, hell she loved everything about her blonde best friend._

"_But you are soooooo cute when you laugh….OUCH Heather that really hurt" Naya said rubbing her arm that Heather had just punched. _

"_Ok but in all seriousness we should probably start that movie you wanted to watch because we have been making out for the last hour and the movie hasn't changed from the title screen…" Heather giggled out as Naya started tickling her again._

_With the two girls everything just came so easily. They fit perfectly together. Their hands seemed meant to hold one another's. It's as Naya said the first day the girls had met, 'fate had laid a hand'. Many would say they are soul mates but the girls are just best friends. _

_Heather got up to get the remote to start the movie but as she was leaving the couch she felt a hand on her arm. The touch alone sent shivers down her spine so the kiss that Naya placed on her lips made her whole body go numb._

"_You are so easy Heather Elizabeth Morris." Naya whispered into Heather's ear as she lightly bit and then kissed it. She continued kissing down the dancer's neck leaving traces of lipstick along the way. _

"_Mmm you do crazy things to me Naya." Heather managed to get out it was getting harder to breathe as Naya kissing trail was now leading down her neck and her hands were slowly making their way to the bottom of her shirt pulling it above her head. _

_Brown eyes met blue and both girls smiled shyly as Heather's shirt was thrown into a forgotten corner of the room. Naya then continued attacking the blonde's perfect dancer's abdominals with kisses .Soon her tongue and lips were making trails just above Heather's jeans and the blonde was starting to get really flustered and this was not lost on Naya as she continued teasing her friend._

_Heather was quickly becoming very aroused and couldn't handle the teasing much more as she wrapped her fingers around brunette's hair pushing and pleading with her to just do it already. _

_Naya took the cue from Heather and began undoing the blonde's pants when suddenly the world they had been living in was ripped through with the sound of an oh so familiar ringtone._

_Naya immediately quit what she was doing rolled her eyes and pushed Heather off of her and went to make popcorn in the kitchen while the blonde fixed herself and settled herself before taking the phone call. _

_It was the elephant in the room that they never spoke of, Heather's boyfriend Taylor who currently lived thousands of miles away making the girls little affair easy. They never spoke his name as it always ended in a fight and it didn't matter because they were just friends fulfilling each other needs right? They had a deal that whenever the other needed a 'release' they could call each other up. It what they call a friends with benefits and even though many of their friends told them it never works they had been doing it for two years now and it worked perfectly until Taylor came up._

_Naya walked back into the room with a frown on her face and Heather looked into brown mocha eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" to the brunette, who in turn just rolled her eyes. This was all Naya needed on a Sunday to sit and listen to Heather baby talk with her boyfriend. The next couple minutes passed slowly until she heard final words of the conversation, which only pissed her off more._

"_Yes babe I love you forever and ever. You really are the best boyfriend I could ask for." Heather spoke into her phone before making kissing noises into the receiver. Naya rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since the call had come in._

_The room got awkwardly quiet and Naya was now sitting on the opposite couch. To make an awkward moment even more awkward Heather was still sitting in her bra with Naya's lipstick stains all over her body. _

_After what felt like hours when really it was only seconds Heather finally broke the silence. "Hey Nay sorry about that He was just calling to tell me about his game." Heather said noticing the brunette was really fighting not to look her in the eye. _

"_Whatever Hemo. Let's just watch the movie." Naya said still avoiding blue eyes._

"_Naya look at me." The Latina avoided this at all costs afraid the blonde would see the anger burning in her eyes. She didn't want to fight. Not today. "Naya, what's wrong?"_

_After a long wait furious brown eyes met confused blue and both girls knew this wasn't going to be good. _

"_Nay why don't you come back over here, I'm cold and need someone to keep me warm." _

"_Why don't you just ask your boyfriend to come over here and cuddle with you? He is the best ever after all." Naya said with so much anger that the blonde actually recoiled a little bit._

"_Oh come on Naya let's not go there." Heather wanted to avoid a fight at all costs. Seeing that Naya wasn't backing off Heather asked, "Why is this bothering you so much?"_

_Naya looked down at her hands studying her cuticles before answering the blonde, "If you really don't know the answer to that then you really are as clueless as everyone says you are. You don't know me as well as I thought you did."_

"_Naya what are you talking about? Please for once do not talk in circles. Give me a straight answer." _

_Naya had been thinking about this for a long time and was trying to find the courage to say what she should have months ago, maybe even years ago. "Heather, I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to me, it's not fair to you, and it's really not fair to your amazing boyfriend either." _

_Heather was so taken aback by what her best friend had said that she just sat there not saying anything. She couldn't look up, but if she would have she would have seen that a single tear was making its way down Naya's cheek. Naya picked up her purse from the coffee table and started to head towards the door. Heather still hadn't spoken and though Naya had hoped that Heather would fight for her she thought maybe this was what was best, maybe she could finally move on with her life. _

_Heather finally looked up to see that the brunettes hand was on the door knob. She was actually leaving. She really meant that this was over, whatever this is. _

"_Naya…wait. Don't leave. I—I just need..." Heather wasn't sure what was going on. Naya never acted like this, not even the other times Taylor's name had come up._

"_You what Heather?" Naya spit out tears streaming down her cheeks now. _

_Heather now saw that her best friend was crying. She got up to give her a hug, she hated when Naya was sad, but she never thought that she would be the one causing the sadness. As she wrapped her arms around the girl she said, "I'm sorry Nay I will never take a call from Taylor again."_

_Naya pushed Heather's arms away with such force that the blonde fell back a couple steps. "You think this is about Taylor?" Naya screamed out. "I wanted to do this before and the phone call just gave me the strength. It's what I need to do, and I hope you respect that. I am done with this. Whatever this is." Naya said crying harder then she thought was possible._

"_I just don't understand. Are you saying you don't want to be friends anymore?" Now tears began to fall from blue eyes, which are met with tear filled brown eyes._

"_I don't know Heather. I just need some time and space to figure stuff out for myself and I suggest you figure stuff out with the best boyfriend in the world because you have been cheating on him a lot and I don't think that's fair." Naya said finding the strength to finally open the door and start to leave Heather's house._

"_Nay…please don't leave me. I—I just want…" Heather wasn't sure what she wanted._

"_As long as you have Taylor you can't have me too. It's a choice that only you can make, and I don't want to pressure you so take your time. In the meantime I think we shouldn't talk." With that finally said Naya turned her back to Heather and walked out the door._

After her shower Heather checked her phone for the hundredth time. Naya still hadn't returned her ten missed calls and voice mails. She hadn't responded to any of her desperate texts and Heather was slowly falling apart. She went to her closet to get dressed for work. As she was choosing her outfit she heard her phone ringing and ran so fast to pick it up that she almost tripped over the jeans she was in the middle of putting on.

She was disappointed when she saw it was Taylor who was calling and not Naya. She pushed the ignore button and continued getting dressed for work. Today she was filming a scene with Naya's character Santana where she tells her she loves her and the characters kiss for the first time.

Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. Not really sure where this is going, and I am open to suggestions! Read & Review!**

It just another day. Another fight to make it through the day without falling apart. Naya turns to hit the snooze on her screaming alarm clock. She doesn't know why she does this, it's not like she slept at all the night before. She lies in bed thinking about the fight she had had with her best friend the night before.

She was so sick of this game they played. Naya knew she should have listened to her friends telling her that the friends with benefits thing never worked out, but she needed Heather like she needed air, and now look where that had gotten her. Stuck in bed trying to find any excuse not to go into work today.

For someone who claims to know her best, Heather was pretty clueless. Every time the girls made eye contact Naya was sure that Heather would see right through her, knowing that she had fallen head over heels in love with her. Naya also figured that Heather would feel her hammering heart every time they touched, but clearly the girl had no idea.

Naya wasn't sure how it had happened, but she could never forget how the whole thing started. It is still one of the best nights of her life.

TWO YEARS AGO

_Naya looked at herself in the mirror. She was not a vain person, but she looked damn good. She was wearing a curve hugging black dress that hit all the right places. She smiled into the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. Tonight was a very important night. It was one of the first cast parties for her new show, Glee. She had to make a good impression on her cast mates, especially a certain one that she had been eyeing lately who was actually hosting the party at his house. _

_She heard a knock on her door and instantly became nervous. She turned off her light and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened the door her breath was taken away, as cliché as that sounds. _

_Standing in her doorway was a stunning blonde wearing a light blue dress that made her blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Naya didn't realize she was checking the girl out until she heard someone clear their throat. _

"_Oh uhh sorry Heather. I just—Umm just trying to decide whether or not to wear the black pumps or red stilettos" Naya fumbled over her words and she was pretty sure she was blushing which she never did in normal circumstances. _

_This was not lost on her blonde dancer friend who chuckled at the Latina and pointed to the pumps. "If you plan on dancing with me tonight at the party you better go with those. I wouldn't want you twisting an ankle. The writers would have to explain why a third of the holy trinity is on crutches and that would just cause havoc on set." _

_Naya laughed and blushed for the second time that evening at the thought of dancing with the blonde. What was with her tonight? She needed to get her shit together if she was going to impress anyone tonight._

"_You're pretty quiet tonight." Heather commented as the two got into the cab on their way to the party. _

'_Ya because you are really hot in that blue dress and I can't stop staring at your long beautiful dancer legs….What the hell am I thinking?' Naya thought to respond before saying, "I guess I am just nervous."_

"_What's there to be nervous about? You spend all day with these people every day. Wait. This is about Mark isn't it?" Heather said as she bust up laughing at the end._

"_Heather! No of course it's not him. Why would you say that?" Naya looked into the dancers deep blue eyes, another mistake as a shiver ran down her spine. Naya had no idea where these feelings were coming from, but she didn't have much time to analyze as Heather was already answering her._

"_Well it's kind of obvious isn't it? All you do is stare at him during rehearsals. You think he's gorgeous. You want to kiss him. You wanna date him. You wanna love him. You wanna marry him." Brittany sang in her best Gracie Hart voice._

"_Don't make me go all Miss Congeniality on you and use SING." Naya said as she play hit Heather and two finally got back into their familiar touchy feely friendship the rest of the ride. _

_As the cab approached the house Naya started to get nervous again, as comfortable as she had been with Heather she was not ready for what was inside. "Hey Heather, do you wanna like stick together in there. I feel like you are the only one I really know here." _

_Heather turns back to look at Naya smiles and sticks her hand out for Naya to take, "I couldn't do it any other way." As Naya takes the dancer's hand a jolt of electricity shoots up her arm. Her heart had begun racing, and she was suddenly aware of how perfectly Heather's soft hands fit into hers._

_The girls have been sitting and listening to Lea ramble on about Broadway for the last half hour while conveniently standing next to the bar and refilling the cups a couple times. Both girls feeling the effects of the alcohol were soon making faces at each other trying to get the other to laugh while Lea was facing away from them. It was all fun and games until Lea picked up on it and started to laugh along, "Sometimes I feel like I really am Rachel Berry when I go off on those tangents about Broadway. Sorry girls. Have either of you seen Dianna? We came together, and I haven't seen her since we got here." Both the brunette and blonde looked at each other and shook their heads while Lea walked away muttering to herself._

"_That girl can talk." Naya said finishing off her drink. As she reached to fill up her cup Heather grabbed her arm. Once again Naya felt that electricity from earlier. _

"_Leave it." Heather says as she takes her last big gulp of beer. "I have been dying to dance." She says throwing her cup down dragging Naya to the makeshift dance floor._

_The bass was bumping, the lights were blinding, but all Naya could think about was the hand that was in hers and how it felt like it was meant for hers. _

_Dancing with Heather Morris was hard. The girl did dance with Beyonce after all, but Naya knew she could hold her own. The two girls were making up dance moves left and right and having so much fun, laughing basically until they cried. _

_Naya was having a blast, and this party was so much better than she thought it was, all thanks to her blonde dancer friend with the smokin' body. She couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have a friend like Heather. Suddenly Naya was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt hands on her hips pulling her from behind. _

_She felt someone's pelvis close her. She was so turned on by the movement and the alcohol in her system was making it more intensified. As she turned to see who the body was, she was met with blonde locks of hair and she instantly knew it was her best friend. She wanted so badly to close the gap between the two of them, to see if their bodies fit together as perfectly as their hands._

_As if she were a mind reader the blonde pulled the brunette into her grinding hard and dirty. The Latina had never been this turned on before, and by a girl. It had to be the alcohol she kept telling herself, which also had to be the reason for her wandering hands which were now on the dancer's bare thighs tracing circle there. _

_Heather's hands were also moving up and down the girls legs while Naya went down and up on the girl's leg showing her dancer friend that she knew some moves of her own. Their dance was getting hot pretty fast but just as it heated up the song ended. Suddenly Naya felt very cold, the warm body that had been pressed up against hers was gone. She could not have felt more disappointed as the new beat washed over her. She felt an arm spinning her around and came face to face with Heather. Fierce blue eyes met dark fiery brown eyes and both girls saw something they had never seen in each other. Desire. _

_Naya closed the gap between them and soon their bodies were pushed together, she had never felt anything like what she is now experiencing. Her vision was so focused on Heather's deep blue eyes, as if there was no one else in the room. Heather had a similar look in her eyes and she began grinding down on Naya's bare leg while her hands raked over her torso. There were whistles and chants all over the room but the girls were lost in their own world. _

_The Latina had never felt like this before, not even with ex-boyfriends and the truth was it scared her, but she wanted it so bad the fear was not about to stop what she was going to do next. Naya's hands found Heather's and the two locked eyes again. Brown eyes were searching blue to see if she had felt the same thing. There was so much want and so much need in her eyes that Naya started to close the gap. As she did she realized how hard her heart was beating, how her palms were sweating, and she was starting to see stars. As she got closer she felt Heather's ragged breath on her lips. She rested her forehead on Heather's looking into her eyes one last time making sure this is what the blonde wanted. She saw the dancer lick her lips in anticipation. _

_Naya leaned in. Heather leaned in. They were so close, but as their lips were mere centimeters away Naya was ripped out of the world Heather and her had created together when she felt an arm turn her away. _

"_As hot as this is I was wondering if I could cut in?" Mark stated matter-of-factly. _

_Naya's eyes met Heather's and she swears she saw hurt in her eyes for the briefest of moments, but she quickly rebounded and put on a smile. "Oh of course Mark, be careful though she's a little handsy." Heather laughed as she walked away leaving Naya to stare after her trying to figure out what had just happened. _

_She was still just standing there when Mark grabbed her hips and ground his pelvis into her while he danced totally off beat to the music. At the beginning of the night this was all that Naya had wanted to have Mark want her, but something about dancing with him didn't feel right. She knew what that something was. He was not Heather._

"_Hey Mark I—uh I have to use the bathroom" Naya stammered as she walk ran away from the Mohawked man. Her eyes searched everybody in the room trying to find the blonde haired goddess she had just almost kissed. _

_After her third lap the brunette decided to give up and actually do what she said she was going to and headed for the bathroom. As she reached for the door knob the door opened and her blonde was standing there as beautiful as ever. _

_Naya pushed Heather into the bathroom. "Naya—what are you doing..." Heather said but she was cut off as Naya's lips hungrily kissed Heather's. Neither girl moved, never wanting this moment to end. It was all the clichés rolled into one and Naya was floating on top of the world._

_As Heather's tongue grazed Naya's lower lip begging for entrance Naya stopped the kiss. "Hemo, would you like to come home with me tonight?" The girl rasped out nearly out of breath from that searing kiss. The blonde responded by pulling the brunette into another mind-blowing kiss. _

An irritating buzzing pulled Naya out of her daze. Not needing to look at the caller ID to know that it was Heather calling Naya simply tossed her phone on her bed as she got up and got dressed for work not ready to face the sad, pouty blue eyes she knew she would meet as soon as she arrived on set.

Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Naya slowly pulled her car up to the lot. She was grateful that her scene that she was filming with Heather was not until later that afternoon, so all she had to do was make it across the studio to her trailer without being spotted. She took a deep breath and summoned her ninja skills and began walking across set.

She had almost made it when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Lea running towards her at full speed. "NAYA! I haven't seen you in forever! What scenes are you in today? Did Ryan tell you what song we get do together?"

Naya loved Lea, but right now all she wanted to do was retreat to her trailer. But Naya was polite and continued the excited conversation going with Lea while looking around for a tall blonde dancer. She was pretty sure she wasn't being obvious until Lea elbowed her in the ribs.

"What's up with you Rivera? Who are you looking for?" Lea asked looking around the set.

"Oh no one."

"Do you even have any idea what we are talking about?" After seeing Naya's blank stare Lea moved in to rub circles on the girls back. "Nay is everything ok? You seem really out of it."

Naya's eyes shot to the ground, she wasn't ready to talk about this. Not yet at least. Most of the cast knew of Heather and Naya's arrangement, and though many had told her that it was a bad idea they mostly stayed out of the affair. None of the cast had any idea that Naya had feelings for Heather. That she loved her with everything she had, and she was not ready for anyone to know that, including Heather.

After a long silence Lea realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of the Latina so she pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear, "Hey I have to go do a scene, but I am always here if you need to talk." The tiny brunette said squeezing Naya tight before leaving her standing there yet again on the verge of tears.

Naya thought that this day couldn't get much worse until she remembered she still hadn't seen Heather yet, not to mention the kissing scene they had to film. Realizing that she was out in the open for her blonde friend to see she high tailed it out of there and to her trailer where she knew it would be safe.

As she opened the door to her trailer the first thing she noticed was that the door was unlocked. As soon as she stepped inside she was hit with a familiar smell, and she was not surprised when she saw blonde hair out of the corner of her eye lying on her couch.

A memory flashed in Naya's eyes of the last time she had been in this very situation.

It was three months after their first hook-up at Mark's party. After what happened at Mark's the girls never talked about it. Not about the kissing, the grabbing, the licking, the sucking, the biting, or the amazing orgasms they both shared together simultaneously. They both just summed it up to the alcohol that had been running through their veins even though the both knew they had sobered up from all the dancing they did.

_Naya opened her trailer door after a long time of working at the studio and she was exhausted. She just wanted to crash until her next scene which wasn't due to shoot for another hour and a half. She blindly through her bag onto the couch and was surprised when she heard an "Ow" from the couch. _

_She looked over to see Heather sprawled out on her couch in her Cheerios uniform. Her hair was all messy and she had been drooling in her sleep. Naya couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. This blonde was so adorkable. _

"_Heather, can you take your drool elsewhere, I needs to get my sleep on before we go to breadstix." Naya stepped towards the couch using the pad of her thumb to wipe the drool off of Heather's face. This action was made difficult as Heather was laughing, she loved when Naya talked like Santana, there was something so endearing about it. _

_Heather scooted back on the couch and opened her arms signaling to Naya to climb in. Naya bit her lip. Heather and her had a very cuddly, and touchy friendship, but she was still trying to figure out the weird feelings she got in her stomach when Heather was around. She wasn't sure what to do, and as her resolve was about the break she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist pulling her down to the couch. _

"_Nay come cuddle with me. I'll even be the big spoon this time." Heather pouted, she knew when she pouted Naya would do anything for her, and this was no different and Naya crawled into her arms. _

_Heather pulled Naya closer and whispered into her ear, "You're so cold, how is it already winter time? This year is flying by!" Her breath was hot on Naya's ear making it so difficult for her to concentrate. The goose bumps were spreading down her spine, and she couldn't help the shudder that came with it. "Aw honey you are shaking. I didn't realize how cold you were." Heather said as she pulled her best friend closer (if that was possible) and started rubbing up and down Naya's arms. _

_The feeling of Heather's body pressed up against Naya's was not helping the brunette's situation any. Her heart was racing, and her center was aching. Heather's breath was still on Naya's ear reminding the brunette of just how close she was. She just wanted to turn her body around and pull Heather into another mind-blowing kiss. She wanted it so bad, but she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Heather. Not knowing how she felt really complicated the situation._

"_Babe, you are so quiet today. What are you thinking about?" Heather always used pet names, but every time she did they caught Naya of guard. How does she tell her friend that she is thinking about kissing, and doing so much more with her?_

"_Hemo do you remember our first cast party?" Naya asked, a little afraid to bring up this conversation as it was a very taboo topic. If she could see the dancer's eyes now though she would know that the blonde had been thinking about it just as much as she had, but she'd never know. _

"_Of course! We had so much fun dancing, and—stuff…" The dancer's voice trailed off as she remembered the night that she spent with Naya cuddled up next to her fire place touching, kissing, and holding each other. It was a night that plagued her thoughts. One of those nights that was listed under unforgettable. One of a kind._

"_Yeah, that was a good night." Naya's brown eyes were filled with the same desire that had been there that night._

"_That's what you're thinking about?" Heather squeaked out trying to stop her beating heart. She wasn't sure what Naya had thought about that night, and she was about to find out. _

"_Yeah. Is that weird?" Naya said as she flipped herself to be facing Heather's blue eyes. She saw it. The want. The need. The fire. Before Naya could analyze the situation anymore she felt fingers burying themselves in her hair massaging her neck muscles before pulling her forward. _

_The girl's heartbeats were racing. As their foreheads met they took one last look into each other's eyes. Brown orbs met blue oceans searching for something. Anything. The blonde smiled and licked her lips as the brunette did the same. The Latina lost sight of the blue oceans as the dancer closed her eyes and leaned into her. The brunette followed suit closing her eyes and the small gap that had been between the two. _

_For Naya at the moment the world stopped spinning. The only thing that mattered in the world was that her lips were now on Heather's. The moment she had been dreaming of for the last three months was finally upon her and it was so much better than she could have imagined. The kiss was soft, and gentle, and so full of love. It was slow, and like everything else it seemed as if Heather's lips were meant to be on Naya's they fit perfectly._

_The blonde wanted more of the brunette she wanted to taste her. She ran her tongue along the girl's bottom lip and the brunette giggled as she opened her mouth and the girl's tongues met in the middle for the first time in months. Both girls moaned into each other's gaping mouths. Hearing this noise Naya couldn't stop her hips from grinding into Heather's who pushed back as their kiss began to heat up._

_The blonde dancer's lips moved from the brunette's lips down her jaw line, leaving little kisses along the way. She began sucking at the Latina's pulse point, eliciting a deep moan from her throat causing a quiver to spread through Heather's body._

_Heather's hands started playing with the hem of Naya's shirt begging for it to be gone. Naya grabbed Heather's hand and pulled it away. The blonde's eyes flew open to meet deep mocha eyes. "Nay, please I need—I want to..." Heather said unable to finish her sentence as Naya pulled her into a hot kiss._

"_We need to talk about this...Ohh wow Heather" Naya said as Heather went back to work on her neck. "Stop we—uh—really need to talk about thisssssssss." Naya said as Heather hit just the right spot._

"_You like that baby?" Heather said smiling at the look of pure ecstasy on the brunette's face. Naya knew that smile. She pushed the blonde off her. They had to talk about it this time; she had to know what the blonde was thinking. _

_She looked deep into the dancer's eyes getting lost in the deep blue pools, but she was not going to be distracted. "Heather what is this? What's going on?"_

"_Do we have to use labels? You're hot. I'm hot. We are amazing together." Naya couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips at the way Heather emphasized the word amazing, and she knew that she was thinking of those orgasms from their first time._

"_So is this like that movie we just watched about the two friends that use each other for—sex or whatever this is that we are doing?" This isn't exactly what Naya wanted. She wanted all of Heather. It wasn't just about the sex, though it was nice, she wanted more. She was falling for this girl, but she didn't know how to say it, so she left it as friends with benefits. _

"_Yeah. I don't see why it couldn't work out. We just have to be careful on set, we don't wanna get caught. You know the rule about have sex in the trailers and how it's strictly forbidden." Heather said with a smirk on her face and Naya knew what she was thinking. "Do you wanna cuddle and watch the Little Mermaid?" Heather said smiling at Naya. Maybe Naya didn't know her as well as she thought she did, the Latina thought that she must just be the perverted one, until she felt the dancer's warm hands working their way up her ribcage to where her bra was. This was probably the best idea she had ever had. She smiled and kissed the blonde's nose. _

Naya wasn't sure how long she had been standing in the doorway of her trailer reminiscing of better times, but when she finally looked up she saw that Heather was on her feet kicking at the rug on the ground obviously unsure of what to say.

Naya was not ready for this. She wasn't ready for any of it. She loved the blonde with everything she had, and she knew the moment she locked eyes with the blonde there would be no turning back and she would be stuck in this never ending cycle. Naya knew she needed to get out, and fast. She turned the knob on the door with the hand that was still there from when she closed the door. It was time to do what she did best, run.

As she was halfway out the door she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Naya wait, I need to tell you something." Heather said pulling her back into the trailer. Desperate blue eyes met sad brown ones, and Naya knew she was done for.

"What could you possibly have to tell me?" Naya spit out. She hadn't even realized she was angry.

"I dumped Taylor."


	4. Chapter 4

Heather's blonde hair fell over her face, covering the tears that were falling from her eyes. She wasn't sure what was causing the tears. Was it the fact that she just broke up with her boyfriend of 6 years, or was it because she had fallen for her best friend who was now ignoring her?

That morning Taylor had called ten times, and each time Heather had pressed the ignore button because he wasn't the one she wanted to be calling. That's when she realized it. She had fallen in love with Naya. At least that's what she thought. Can you fall in love with someone who doesn't love you back? Their arrangement was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be simple. Feelings weren't supposed to be involved.

Heather was sure that Naya didn't feel what she felt. She was sure that Naya's heart didn't race at just the thought of the other girl. She was sure that she didn't feel the fire burning throughout her whole body that Heather felt when Naya touched her.

Heather wasn't sure where these feelings had come from but she knew it wasn't fair to her boyfriend, because this surely had to be cheating. Naya's words were still ringing in her head from their fight the night before, so on the eleventh call from Taylor she picked up, and did something she never thought she would.

Now here she was sitting in Naya's trailer knowing that everything that had happened in the past couple years had lead her to this moment. She was about to lay everything out on the line. She may have been unsure of the other girl's feelings, but she had never felt anything like this with another person, and she knew Naya had to know.

The blonde wasn't sure what to feel right now, there was so many thoughts bouncing around her head and she wished that she had someone to talk to about it, but she knew the only someone who would be able to help was the brunette that was causing most of the confusion. Naya was always such a great listener, especially when it came to Heather's problems with Taylor. While waiting for Naya Heather remembered the first time she and Taylor had their first big fight.

Last December

_The blonde was frantically trying to wipe away the tears that had formed on her cheeks. She kept telling herself that she was stronger than this. She couldn't get his words out of her head, 'you are just a whore, and you won't come visit me because your too busy fucking all the guys out there in LA. I don't think that this relationship is going to work because you are such a slut.' Heather wasn't even sure where those feelings had come from; he had no reason not to trust her. She wasn't sleeping around with everyone, just a certain brunette. Taylor had never shown that side of himself, and if the blonde was being honest with herself it scared her._

_The dancer did the only thing that made sense at a time like this, and called her best friend. She figured that some hot angry sex with the brunette would erase all these terrible feelings she was having. _

_As the phone rang Heather tried to pull herself together so that the brunette would not be able to tell that she had been crying. _

"_Hey babe. I was hoping you would call," Naya said, and Heather could tell from the sound of her voice that Naya was smiling into the phone. _

"_Yeah, so Ashley is gone for the night. I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Heather's voice started out strong, but was shaking by the end and she even let out a sniffle at the end. The blonde cursed herself knowing full well that it would not be lost on Naya._

"_Hemo, are you ok? You sound kind of upset." _

_Heather knew she was on the verge of breaking down, but she would not let Naya see her like this. Strong. She was strong. She took a deep breath and whispered out, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been one of those days, you know?" A lone tear rolled down her cheek and the blonde wiped it away, wishing that loving someone would just be as easy as that. It should feel great._

"_Ok. I will be over in an hour or so. I'll see you soon Hemo." Naya whispered into the phone, and the blonde knew that Naya knew that something was wrong, but the girl must have shaken it off._

_Heather spent the next hour trying so hard not to cry, but by the end she was full on sobbing, and her shoulders were shaking. She decided the best thing to do would be to put on some tragic love story and sleep until Naya got there. _

_When the Latina opened the door she could hear the scene playing out. Heather was watching The Notebook again, which could only mean one thing. She was upset about something, just as the brunette had figured. She set down the groceries she had bought on her way over to her best friend's house and quietly tiptoed into the family room to sneak up on the blonde. _

_The blonde was curled up in a ball on the couch asleep with a little drool at the corner of her mouth. Naya couldn't help but watch as the girl peacefully slept. She was so beautiful. The brunette couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have her in her life. She looked closer and saw the tear marks on the dancer's face, and her heart broke just a little. Naya would do anything to see the girl smile, so she went into the other room to put her plan into action._

_Unsure of how long she had been sleeping Heather woke up in a panic when she smelled smoke in her house. How long had she been sleeping? Was she cooking something before she fell asleep? Why did her head hurt so much? Then she remembered the fight and tears started to form behind her eyes yet again. She cursed herself and started moving throughout the house trying to find the source of the smoke. _

_As she entered the living room, a room that her and Ashley rarely used she found herself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever since, and suddenly everything felt right again. _

_Naya sat in a pile of pillows and blankets that she must have found in the linen closet surrounded by burning candles and lying underneath the fire place where a fire burned brightly. The dancer stood in the door way in awe at how beautiful the whole scene was. When she finally caught her breath only one word escaped her lips, "Naya…"_

"_Look Hemo, you don't need to tell me what's going on, but I know something is wrong, and all I want is to see you smile, and know that you are ok." Naya said as she straightened her back and pat the pillow next to her signaling the blonde to sit next to her. Naturally the blonde maneuvered her way through the room and sat next to the brunette._

"_This is beautiful. Thank you." the blonde said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, leaning her head on the brunette's shoulders. _

"_I know how much you love fires, and I haven't even showed you the best part!" A smile was slowly coming over the Latina's face. A smile that Heather knew so well. She was up to no good. Slowly the brunette pulled a tub of ice cream from behind her back, and two spoons. "It's your favorite! Moosetracks!" _

_Naya's excitement was contagious and for the first time that day a smile crossed Heather's face. "There is that beautiful smile I know." Naya's fingers were now under Heather's chin lifting it up so that blue orbs met brown. "Everything will be ok babe. You are the most beautiful person in the world, and you deserve nothing but the best, and that's what I want to give you." The brunette spooned up some ice cream and fed it to the blonde. _

_After half the container was gone the girls pushed it to the side and cuddled by the fire light. Naya couldn't help staring into the blonde's deep blue eyes. The fire was flickering perfectly in the reflection of her eyes making them a perfect golden blue. "Hemo, I really love —uh sitting by the fire with you." The brunette hoped that the blonde hadn't heard her almost say I really love you because this was a friends with benefits, no feelings involved situation, but it was getting really hard on the Latina. _

"_How did you know that I love cuddling by the fire? This is just perfectly Nay." The blonde whispered placing a kiss to the top of the brunette's head._

"_You told me. Three weeks ago when we talked about going camping. You said there is nothing better than sitting with the one you love looking into the fire." Naya cursed herself for letting out another 'love', and prayed that Heather would not pick up on that._

_The blonde was so taken aback by the honesty in the brunette's voice, and the conversation that was long forgotten by the blonde. "Oh Naya, how can someone be so perfect?" Heather smiled as she places a chaste kiss on the shorter girl's lips. _

_The rest of the night was spent curled up in each other's arms, both girls leaving innocent kisses here or there, and whispered 'I love yous' that neither girl heard. Heather realized that it wasn't hot angry sex that she needed. It was the love of a young brunette that she needed. They lay in each other's arms all night as the fire burnt out, and the forgotten ice cream melted. Neither could think of a more perfect moment._

Heather realized now what she should have realized then. She loved the brunette, and needed nothing more in her life. She was the reason she woke up in the morning. She was the reason the world turned. Naya had to know how special she was, and Heather planned on telling her.

Still unsure of what she was actually going to say when she saw the Latina, Heather nervously picked at her nails. That's when she heard it, the doorknob moving. Her heart began racing a million miles a minute. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so nervous. Finally about to tell her best friend how much she loved her was a scary thought.

Naya stepped into the trailer, and immediately Heather lost all her ability to speak. She stood, but wasn't sure why. The dancer could see that Naya was about to bolt.

"Naya wait there's something I need to tell you." Heather prayed that the girl would give her a chance to explain. She prayed that the explanation would be enough. Heather wasn't sure that she would be able to find the right words to do her feelings justice.

"What could you possibly have to tell me?" Naya spit out. It was on a rare occasion that Heather saw Naya angry, and now she had seen it two days in a row, which worried her. She looked into the Latina's dark eyes which were steadily avoiding her own blue eyes. Confusion was hidden there in her brown eyes, and Heather knew she had to tell her. She was struggling to remember what it was that had been so important, but she was once again lost in the girls eyes, and the next thing that came out was not exactly what she had planned.

"I dumped Taylor."

The hand that was around Naya's wrist was now at Heather's side as she waited patiently for any response from her best friend. Finally realization washed over Naya's features as she moved cautiously towards the blonde. As she drew closer she raised her thumb up to the blonde's cheek to wipe away a stray tear that the blonde hadn't even realized she had cried. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl the brunette drew Heather into a hug, squeezing tight enough as if to tell the blonde that everything would be ok.

"Hemo, are you ok? Everything is going to be ok; I am always here for you." Naya whispered against the blonde's neck sending shivers down her spine.

"You are the best friend that I could ever ask for." Heather smiled into Naya's dark brown hair and paused before saying, "Naya there is one more thing I need to tell you." She pushed herself out of the hug and was met with tear filled brown eyes. She wasn't sure why Naya was near tears, but she had other things to worry about.

"Hemo, I—" Naya said before she was interrupted by the blonde's finger coming to her lips.

"Shhh…listen Naya. I need to tell you something, and I just need you to listen." The blonde said her eyes pleading with the brunettes to grant her this one wish. Looking into the brunette's eyes she could tell her wish had been granted, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to say it. She was terrified.

"Naya—" the blonde stammered out. She loved the way the brunette's name rolled off her tongue. "Naya, I love you. I am in love with you, and I think I have been since the day I met you. You are the most beautiful person in the world, and I have never felt this way before." It all came out in a hurried sentence, but the blonde thought it was perfect. She looked down at the ground and waited for the brunette to say something, anything.

What felt like hours passed as the two girls stood staring at the ground, Heather's words hanging in the air between them. Heather had stopped breathing, she was pretty sure she was going to pass out when she felt two soft hands cup her cheeks. Her eyes were met with fierce brown as Naya pulled Heather's lips to her own.

"I love you too Hemo."


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you too Hemo"

The words echoed in Heather's head. For a few moments neither girl moved. Both finally felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders. All these feelings that they had kept bottled up were finally out in the open. Something felt different. It wasn't a bad different. After what felt like a silent eternity Naya spoke again.

"I have wanted to tell you that since—well since forever. Heather I am so in love with you. I love everything about you. You are the most beautiful person inside and out. I could never believe how lucky I was to have you as a friend. I never thought I could have you as more. You are what I think of when I wake up in the morning. You are the only person I want to be with. I get so lost in your eyes, and even after all these years I still get nervous around you. My heart races. My palms sweat. It gets harder to breathe. Hemo you are all my clichés. I love you so much."

The tears immediately began falling from blue and brown eyes. Naya slowly moved towards the dancer, not breaking eye contact with her. Words were lost on Heather. She couldn't speak. All she knew was that Naya loved her was in love with her and that's all she could think of.

The Latina's hands found the blonde's hips as she pulled them together. She could tell this was different. Her heart was still racing, but the feeling of Heather's heart beating at the same rate made this something special. Everything was finally the way it was meant to be.

Blue eyes never left brown as the girls said everything they needed to say in just a glance. Finally tearing her eyes away, Heather looked down at the brunette's luscious lips as she subconsciously licked her own. She had kissed Naya so many times before, but this time was unlike all the others. This time it meant so much more. Heather felt Naya's gaze dropping and she looked up to see that the girl's eyes had closed and she was wetting her lips with her tongue.

Heather closed her eyes and leaned in to meet her best friend, and now lover halfway. The kiss was slow. Gentle. Loving. The feel of her lips against the brunette's made the blonde realize that she never wanted another set of lips on hers. This was perfect. Whoever said perfect didn't exist had never met Naya Rivera.

As the girls pulled away Naya smirked and said, "It is better with feelings." Heather beamed, and took the brunette's hand and led her to the couch in the trailer.

"I love you" Heather whispered in Naya's ear, "so much." She finished her sentence and began kissing down Naya's neck. Upon hearing a moan from the brunette the blonde continued peppering her neck with kisses, sucking in at all the right places.

"Ohhhh Heather. I love you. I love you so much" Naya screamed out into the trailer. She wasn't sure how many times she was going to say it, but it just felt so good to finally be able to. She wanted to scream it from the mountain tops! She was in love with Heather Morris and she wanted the world to know.

Shivers went crawling up Naya's spine as she felt Heather's hands tugging at her jeans. What Naya was going to say next was going to be hard, but she needed to do it.

The Latina grasped the dancer's hands and pulled them away from her hips. Heather stopped kissing Naya's neck to look into her eyes. Naya saw the confusion in Heather's eyes. "Hemo we aren't just fucking this time. This is different. I want to make love with you. I want it to be perfect for our first time." Heather looked even more confused than ever.

"I just want it to be special. This all feels amazing, and I want it to be perfect. I want to show you how perfect you are, and how much you meant to me. I have been holding in these feelings, and I want the first time that I get to make love to you special, not in my dirty trailer." Naya said placing a soft kiss on Heather's forehead.

"I love you so much." The blonde wanted nothing more than to ravish the brunette, but she went along with the brunette's wishes and stood up from the couch.

"Besides, we have to get to hair and makeup soon, and you know how they feel about taming your wild crazy sex hair." Naya smiled at the play pout Heather had put on her face. Naya decided to wipe that pout off her face by placing a lingering kiss there. Soon the pout was replaced with a smile. "Have I told you I love you?"

Heather smiled, and remembered the only other time Naya had ignored her advances.

June 2011

_The glee tour had been going for almost a month now and Naya was still avoiding Heather. She had this new girlfriend and said that she couldn't cheat on her. The blonde spent most of her time on stage trying to win back the brunette, but Naya held strong and Heather was left to sleep by herself after each show. _

_She missed her best friend. Things hadn't been the same since she had told her that Taylor was planning on moving to LA after his graduation in the winter. Suddenly Naya was no longer available and had this secret girlfriend that no one knew. It all seemed to convenient to Heather, and she was going to break the girl one way or another. _

_Heather was known for her blatant flirting, and she was no longer going to hold back. Heather loved that she got to be on stage while Naya performed Valerie. She loved being able to watch her in her element, performing. _

_After a performance in Toronto, as the blonde took the brunette's hand to bow she placed a small kiss on the Latina's arm to show her how talented she truly thought she was. The blonde made quick eye contact with the brunette and saw that finally her resolve was breaking. _

_Backstage the cast made plans to hit up the clubs in Toronto after the show, and Heather knew this was her chance to get the brunette back. _

_As she got ready she chose the shortest black dress she owned, and one she knew Naya would not be able to resist. She could not wait to get to the club and dance. Mainly dance with a certain sexy brunette. As she continued getting ready she rehearsed what she was going to say to the brunette. She needed her back in her life and she would stop at nothing to make it happen. She would NOT take no for an answer anymore. She had already been rejected too many times. _

_Heather put the finishing touches on the little make up she wore and started to pump herself up for the club. They were meeting in the hotel lobby at eleven, which meant that she still had twenty minutes to kill. She began flipping through her iPod trying to find a song to get her in the mood. She settled for one with a good bass beat and began dancing around the room. _

_Heather was startled when the song ended and she heard giggling coming from the doorway. She looked to see Naya standing in the doorway wearing a short hip hugging red dress that showed off every inch of her perfectly shaped legs, and showed off her delicious booty. _

"_Hemo, wipe the drool off your face. That's just embarrassing." Naya smirked as she continued laughing at the shock on the blonde's face. _

_Heather couldn't believe it. Naya was back, with her loving insults. She had been waiting for this. "Nay! You look soooo good. So ummm—how much of that dance did you see?" Heather had been hoping she hadn't seen the beginning where she…_

"_Enough to know that you were dry humping the air and pretending to kiss someone" Naya said as she let out another fit of giggles. Heather had missed the girl's laugh. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve this, but she was enjoying it._

"_I've missed you Naya. You did so well tonight." The sudden mood change in the room was not lost on either girl._

"_Yeah, sorry I've been kind of distant. I just needed my space." Naya's eyes shot to the ground to avoid meeting the sad blue eyes._

"_Not to mention that girlfriend of yours." The emphasis that Heather put on the word girlfriend was not lost on Naya._

"_Yeah, well she is out of the picture now." Heather didn't sense any sadness in the brunette's voice, in fact it almost came out kind of relieved. _

"_Come here Nay." Heather said as she opened her arms for the tiny brunette to bury herself in._

_Naya cautiously moved across the hotel room to embrace the blonde. Even after a month nothing had changed between the two. Naya's head still fell perfectly on Heather's shoulder and the two rocked with each other as the distant sound of Heather's iPod faded into another song. This time a slower ballad. _

"_Naya, may I have this dance?" Heather said as she reached her hand out for Naya to take. The two girls swayed together, never wanting anything more._

Heather smiled as she recalled the night. They never made it to the club. They spent the night together relearning and memorizing the curves of each other's bodies. Waiting for that month had totally been worth it, as that was one of the best nights the girls had spent together. Multiple orgasms for both as Heather recalled, and the blush on her face now extended to her ears. She should have known then that she and Naya were meant for each other. That they loved each other. She hated to think about all the time they had wasted.

She spent the morning lying with Naya smiling at the fact that this girl was now hers. She playfully made circles on the girl's stomach, wishing that they never had to get up, but they did.

They made their way to hair and makeup, and got ready for their big scene. They sat together on set, with the brunette's head resting on the blonde's shoulder both content to just be together.

Unfortunately their scene had to be rescheduled for the next day as Lea had fallen ill, and they couldn't film it without her, so they were all released early.

Naya was looking at Heather with a look that only Heather knew. She was up to something, and Heather couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"What are you planning Rivera?" Heather whispered in the girl's ear. The proximity alone gave Naya goosebumps.

"My place. Seven o'clock." With that Naya turned on her heel and left Heather standing there with her mouth wide open.

It was six thirty and Heather was just wishing time would go by faster. She thought about going early, but she knew that when Naya said seven she meant seven. The blonde didn't want to ruin the surprise.

She checked herself in the mirror. She looked good. Her hair was down and curly, and she had just the right make up to bring out her blue eyes, just like Naya liked it. She checked the clock again. 6:35.

Twenty-five minutes later she was pulling up to Naya's house, and she couldn't stop the excitement that was building up inside her. If she was being truthful she was actually kind of nervous. The dancer had no idea what to expect, but she knew that whatever Naya had planned it would be extravagant.

As soon as she reached the door she couldn't help noticing the smell of roses. She turned the knob to a sight that took her breath away. Naya's house was covered in rose pedals in a path lined with candles leading to the kitchen.

Following the path Heather found a note next to a bottle of wine that said:

"From the moment I met you I knew. You were something special. I have always said that fate had laid a hand and brought us together. I would not take back a single part of the journey that led me here with you tonight. Take this wine, and we shall dine. Follow the roses. I love you."

Heather couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. Naya could be really cheesy sometimes, but it was so damn sexy.

As Heather followed the path of rose pedals the tears began to form. Naya had put up pictures and small mementos from everything they had ever done together. Starting with a picture from the first day they had met.

There were small notes attached to each picture, which were hand-written and finished with a heart.

Attached to the final picture was a note that said:

"There is so much left to experience together. I cannot wait to see where life takes us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Heather Elizabeth Morris. Turn around."

Heather turned around to see Naya standing behind her with a sign that simply said, "I love you. Forever."


End file.
